Grandma Glory
by Rated PonyStar
Summary: What if there was another side to Rarity's cutie mark story? One that featured a special pony who inspired her to become who she is today? This is the story of their bond, their love, their last days together.


Grandma Glory

By The Rated Ponystar

Edited by Darth Link 22 and Fernin

Disclaimer: MLP is not mine

* * *

My name is Rarity and I live in a world of beauty: a world of colors stitched together with the softest and glamorous of fabrics. Their dyes mixed so perfectly they put rainbows to shame. Jewels decorated every surface, glimmering in the sunlight. Each of these works of art is unique; their only common quality is their perfection.

All of them were for various ponies, near and far. A little blue skirt was the present for a filly's sixth birthday. A black diamond gown for a rich mare from Canterlot was displayed up front. There was even a wedding dress on display, delighting passersby as it waited for its lucky owner to claim it..

All of this wonder, this perfection, is wrought by the hooves of a single mare, a mare who I have known all my life and love very much. She is my heroine and I've always wanted to be like her and nopony else. But most importantly, she is my grandma.

"Rarity? Please come here!"

"Coming, Grandma!"

I leave the front of my grandmother's store and proceed through the halls. Despite its age, my grandmother's boutique is just as beautiful inside as it is outside. The purple and white halls and golden chandeliers make me feel like I'm in a palace. Grandma Glory's collection of vases and paintings line the walls. While they were old antiques, Grandma Glory always makes sure they were tidy and clean. My grandma always says that one should keep everything one owns clean and proper. After all, a clean house is a sign of clean intentions and morals.

When I reach the design room, my grandma is putting the finishing touches on her clients' latest orders. Father says I'm the spitting image of her when she was younger, except her mane was bluer and her coat was not as white as mine. I wish I could have seen my grandmother when she was growing up. Despite her age, my grandma is still beautiful. What she says about her house goes double for her- not like some of the other elders around town.

"Rarity, can you pass me the pin cushion?" Grandma Glory asks, never taking her eyes off her work.

"Yes, Grandma!" I eagerly shout.

I spot the pin cushion on a table and reach out to get it, but stop. I glance at my horn and lick my lips. Memories of past attempts with my magic fill me with doubt at first, but I push these thoughts away. This time I'm going to do it like a proper unicorn. Closing my eyes, I concentrate, searching for that spark all unicorns hold inside. It takes a few seconds, but soon I feel it, warm and pulsing with power. It feels like the time I rubbed my hooves against the rug and the static electricity surged through my coat.

With all my willpower, I reach out for the magic inside of me. At first it's in my grasp, my body shaking with anticipation. Then it starts to fade away. I grit my teeth and try to bring it back, but it's gone. I've failed again. With a huff, I grab the pin cushion normally and bring it to my chuckling grandma. She takes it and gives me a sympathetic smile. "Still having problems with your magic?"

I stomp my hoof and huff again. "It's not fair! All the other unicorns in my class can already lift objects with their magic. Why can't I?"

Grandma Glory levitates the pins and starts to put them in place. "You know, it took me just as long for my magic to finally kick in. It takes time, Rarity. Remember what I said about patience?"

"Impatience breeds anxiety, fear, discouragement and failure. Patience creates confidence, decisiveness, and a rational outlook, which eventually leads to success," I recite.

Grandma gives me a satisfied nod before focusing back on the dress. With nothing else to do, I spend my time looking around the design room. Dozens of notes and sketches are pinned against the wall while the floor is covered in materials and prototype dresses. Despite the mess, the design room is my favorite room in the entire boutique. This is where the magic happens. It's here where Grandma Glory's brilliance comes to life. Even at 83 years old she 'still had it,' as Father always put it. Grandma Glory may not be the most famous dressmaker in Equestria, but in my eyes she is better then anypony out there.

I dream of owning my own store like this one day. Customers from all over the world would come in, each one of them with orders to be made in time for balls and fancy parties. I would snip and sow all day and night, creating masterpieces for my loyal customers. And when I finish, I would present my work while they praise my genius for such magnificence.

The quiet sounds of deft needlework halt for a moment with the soft swish of cloth. Grandma Glory clears her throat. "Well, Rarity. What do you think?"

I turn to the finished dress and gasp. It is a gown made with a perfect mixture of pink and white fabrics. A pink ribbon is wrapped around the base and tied in a knot around the back. Small rubies shaped into hearts are lined up on the hem. It's made even more perfect with four peach white shoes adorning the hooves of the mannequin. I stare at it, lost in amazement. "It's beautiful."

My comment earns me a ruffle on my mane as Grandma Glory gives me a smile. "I couldn't have done it without you, my little diamond."

A blush appears on my cheeks as I stare at the dress again. Whoever this is going to is going to be so lucky to have such a dress. I turn to my grandmother. "Do you think I'll make dresses like you one day, Grandma?"

Grandma Glory chuckles. She places her hoof on my shoulder and looks me straight in the eyes. "Rarity, you're a diamond in the making. You'll shine brighter than any star in the sky when you grow older. I know it." Her words carve into my heart as I leap into her hooves and hug her. A second later my stomach growls, much to my embarrassment. Grandma Glory and I share a laugh before another growl is heard, this time from my grandma. "It looks like we both worked up an appetite. Let's have lunch, shall we?"

"After lunch, can I practice on your sewing machine?" I ask.

"Why of course, Rarity. I'm eager to see how much you've learned since I gave you my old machine for your birthday," says Grandma Glory.

As we make our way to the kitchen, I nuzzle my grandma's side. "Someday, I'm going to be old enough to make dresses with you, Grandma."

"I'm sure you will, Rarity. I'm sure you will."

* * *

They weren't ready. I don't care how many times my teacher keeps praising them, those outfits need to be perfect. When I volunteered to make the costumes for the class play I saw it as my chance to prove myself. Sure, everypony liked the first designs, but I didn't. They were too plain, too normal. They needed to have something striking about them. Something different that would capture the eyes of the audience. Grandma always says that a designer knows the work is finished when she feels the work is finished.

I've spent each night making them better then before, hoping to feel that sense of completion. Yet I'm still not satisfied. Even though everypony talks about how great my improvements are, their praise falls on deaf ears. The performance is only three days away and I need every second possible to make the costumes perfect.

With my materials in my saddlebags, I make my way back home. I'm so occupied with my worries I almost run into a few ponies on the way. When I get to my house, I'm surprised to see Mother and Father both waiting for me. For most fillies and colts this would be normal, but my parents always work late and normally never came home this early.

As I get closer, I see them holding each other and crying. Now I'm worried. They notice me and Mother rushes forward, throwing her forelegs around me. I feel her warm tears dripping down my shoulder as Father walks over and says, "Rarity... It's about Grandma Glory..."

* * *

This couldn't be happening. Only moments ago I had been worrying about my work for the play, but suddenly that seems unimportant. I want to sprint ahead of my parents and get to the hospital as fast as I can, but I hold back my impulses—at least, until we enter the hospital.

Once we're inside, I wait until Father gets Grandma Glory's room number from the receptionist. When she says it, I rush off without hesitation. My parents tell me to wait for them, but I don't care. I travel up three levels of stairs without slowing down before I reach the fourth floor. I rush down the hall, glancing at every door I pass for the right number. I soon find it and enter. What I see before me turns my blood ice cold.

My beloved Grandma Glory is lying in a bed, buried under a tangle of wires and tubes. An I.V. drips clear fluid into her veins while a set of green tubes connected to an oxygen tank send air to her nostrils. A weird black machine clings to my grandmother's body with wire-thin tentacles, beeping mysteriously with a slow, regular rhythm.

My grandma, the strong and proud mare who does her best to stay in shape and look beautiful, is a wreck. Her pelt is pale and her wrinkles look even worse then normal. And yet her eyes still twinkle and a smile is still on her muzzle like nothing has changed.

Mother and Father soon arrive and all three of them start talking. I keep quiet, a million thoughts going through my mind. I hear many words such as 'will' and 'meeting Grandpa soon,' but none of that matters to me.

I just want the doctors to cure Grandma so we can go back home and make dresses again. Grandma Glory can't just sit here forever while her work is left unattended! Can she? Finally, my parents leave to fill out some paperwork, leaving the two of us alone. Grandma smiles again and urges me to sit on her bed. I sit down and give her a hug. The cold wires press against my pelt, making me shiver.

"Rarity, my little diamond, how goes your progress on those costumes for your school's play?" Grandma Glory asks.

"Not good… they're missing something, but I don't know what and it's driving me crazy. Can you help me, Grandma?" I beg.

Grandma shakes her head, gently touching my cheek with her wrinkled hoof. "My dear, a fashion designer must sometimes find the answers to her problems on her own, no matter how crazy it drives her. A fashion designer must also trust her heart to guide her in order to find the answers she seeks. You must never give up, and never let a job go undone. Remember? I said you will shine brighter than any star in the sky. I still believe that."

"B-b-but I'm not as good as you! You're the best! What if I'm not cut out to be a fashion designer?" I say to her, but she just chuckles.

Grandma embraces me even tighter. She leans towards my ears and whispers, "You are Rarity. It will be your destiny. I know this. Shine on my little diamond. Shine on no matter what."

We stay like this for a long time, her and me. I don't ever want to let go, because I'm afraid of what will happen. I feel a wet droplet of water splash on my cheeks. Looking up, I see Grandma Glory is crying. I tighten my grip and start to cry along with her.

* * *

This morning had been one of the greatest moments of my life. Jewels! So many jewels! All thanks to my horn and that strange rainbow in the sky. With no time to waste, I had taken the jewels I had found and finally perfected the costumes. They were magnificent, everypony I had showed them to was in awe.

Tonight is the night of the performance and everypony coming is going see my work. Well, almost everypony.

Even though Grandma Glory can't come to see the play, I still want to show her my outfits. With just enough time to spare, I rush to the hospital and arrive at her room. I put on each one and dance around a bit, making sure to show her every jeweled fold. Her serious, expressionless face gives away nothing. What will she say? I can feel the anticipation building inside me until I'm almost ready to burst.

With pride in her eyes, Grandma starts clapping and shows me the biggest smile I've ever seen. "Wonderful, Rarity. Absolutely wonderful."

I squeal and jump around. She loves them! She loves them! My joyful dance is cut short by Grandma's loud, wracking coughs. She asks for a glass of water and I quickly bring it. I sit down and wait for Grandma to catch her breath. As I rest on my haunches, I realize that she looks paler. Her eyes have lost some of their twinkle and her mane looks even more grey than before. Grandma Glory is going to need a huge makeover when she gets out of here.

I remember the gift I made for her during art class. I fetch the drawing from my bags and take a quick look to make sure it's still neat. It's a drawing of me and Grandma in the center of a red heart. The words 'I love you Grandma Glory. Get Well Soon' written on it. I hand it over and Grandma's eyes turn misty.

"Oh, Rarity. My little diamond..." Grandma Glory whispers before kissing me on the forehead. "Never stop being the sweet, generous little filly you are. Even... even after tonight."

I tilt my head. "What's happening tonight? You mean my play?"

"No, dear... it's nothing." Grandma pats my head and smiles. "Thank you for everything, darling. Never forget what I taught you and remember to shine on. You will be a diamond one day and shine brighter then even the stars."

I'm confused by her strange behavior, but Grandma Glory is happy and that makes me happy as well. I look at the clock and gasp. "The play's starting soon! I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow, Grandma!"

Just before I leave, Grandma Glory calls my name. She points to the outfits I almost left behind. I grab the costumes and kiss her goodbye. Soon I'm off to the school with an extra spring in my steps.

* * *

Last night was even better than I imagined. Not only did the play turn out to be a big success— thanks in no small part to my costumes—but I also got my cutie mark! Three diamonds. If that's not proof that I'm destined to be a fashion designer then I don't know what is. Things got even better that night when fillies of my class started asking me to make dresses for them, even some of the older students had requests. I'm so excited to tell Grandma Glory the news that I skip breakfast just so I can get to the hospital faster.

When I reach her room, I get ready to shout as loud as I can about my success last night, but I stop. Grandma Glory isn't there.

The bed is empty. The machine that once beeped repeatedly is silent. I search the closet and even the bathroom, but there is no sign of her. Had Grandma been moved to a different room? Or maybe she was actually all better!

"Excuse me?" I turn around and see a nurse looking at me curiously. "Are you lost?"

"I'm trying to find my grandma. She's staying here. Do you know where she is?" I ask. The nurse puts a hoof to her mouth and her eyes widen. A sudden chill takes me by surprise.

The nurse steps forward and shakes her head. "Oh dear… you poor child. Your grandmother… she's no longer here."

"Then… where is she?" I ask as I feel it getting colder. Did somepony lower the heat?

"She's… moved on," the nurse says again, but this doesn't mean anything to me. Moved where? The nurse sighs again."Your grandmother… is with her own grandmother now."

My eyes widened. The cold, dark chill is now crawling through my entire body. I feel numb and I can't breathe. My brain is still trying to process what she's saying, even though my heart already knows the answer. "But … Grandma's grandma is… is…"

The nurse hugs me, but I give no reaction. I just stand there in in silence, the meaning of what my grandma said yesterday now all but clear to me...

* * *

It's gone.

Without Grandma around, my parents sold the shop. All her work, everything she had ever done was gone. It was a worse experience than the funeral. That shop was my grandma's soul and just selling it seems like we're throwing away Grandma Glory herself. I did everything I could to change their minds. I argued, whined, pleaded, and cried for hours, but in the end I lost.

My grandmother is gone, and so is her shop.

I hate my parents for selling the shop. I hate death for taking my grandma away. I even hate Grandma Glory for leaving me like this. I lie on my bed, my face buried into my front hooves. I haven't gone to school or left my room for days except to eat and go to the bathroom. It isn't fair. We were suppose to make dresses together when I got older. It just isn't fair.

What am I supposed to do now?

I turn towards the sewing machine Grandma gave me and the fabrics next to it. On the table nearby are the designs the girls at school want me to make for them. I stand up; grabbed the papers, ready to throw them out until I remember my grandmother's words: "A fashion designer must sometimes find the answers to her problems on her own, no matter how crazy it drives her. A fashion designer must also trust her heart to guide her in order to find the answers she seeks. She must never give up, and never let a job go undone."

I stare at the drawings and then at the sewing machine. I sit down, grab the fabric I need, and being to work.

I still have jobs to do. I still need to shine. And I'll never stop until I shine so bright, even my grandmother will be able to see me from wherever she is now...


End file.
